megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Velvet Room
Velvet Room (ベルベット・ルーム, Berubetto Ruum) is a room located between consciousness and subconsciousness which is commonly featured in the Persona series. Profile The Velvet Room often manifests itself differently in the game, but it is always covered in blue velvet and hosted by Igor. The purpose of The Velvet Room is always to manage Personae. The room is invisible to all except those with high spiritual sensitivity. In Persona 3, Persona 3: FES, and Persona 4, the room is inaccessible to those who are not chosen. The Velvet Room has a distinct music theme titled "Poem of Everyone's Soul" (全ての人の魂の詩, Subete-no hito-no dama-no shi), also known in English as "Aria of the Soul". The method of summoning demons in the Velvet Room significantly change between Persona to Persona 2 and Persona 3 to Persona 4. For the first two games, Igor offers the cards to power his evil phone and call the realm of unconsciousness. He listens to a sad story from the other end which makes him cry, and the flood of emotion coupled with the power of the cards open a dimensional rift that summons the Persona. For the latter 2, Igor performs an arcane ritual that fuses a certain number of Personae cards together to create a new one, which summons a Persona within the protagonist's soul. Appearance ''Megami Ibunroku Persona'' The Velvet Room is housed in the Joy Street Mall. ''Persona'' The enhanced remake for Persona also features the Velvet Room. ''Persona 2'' In both ''Innocent Sin'' and ''Eternal Punishment'', The Velvet Room is run by Igor, who is a servant of Philemon. Other servants of Philemon also reside in the room, including the Demon Artist, Nanashi, and Belladonna. The Velvet Room appears as a room draped in blue velvet with a piano and a microphone. ''Persona 3'' The Velvet Room appears as an elevator that is endlessly ascending and can only be acessed by the Protagonist. The room is still run by Igor, however, he makes no reference to being a servant of Philemon. The Protagonist gains access to the Velvet room after signing a contract with a child. Igor mentions that a long time has passed since he had a visitor. The other denizens are now gone, however, Igor has a new assistant named Elizabeth. Elizabeth would later mention that those who set foot in the Velvet Room are bound to be on a quest in search for themselves. When the protagonist creates 'The Universe' the velvet room will stop ascending and the door to the elevator will fly open. ''Persona 3: FES'' The Velvet Room plays a larger role in Persona 3: FES. In the playable epilogue, titled the Answer, Aigis is given access to The Velvet Room and its services after being visited by a blue butterfly. It is in the Velvet Room where she learns about the Protagonist's unique ability. From time to time Elizabeth would try to cheer up Aigis from her grief regarding the Protagonist' death. ''Persona 4'' The Velvet Room appears as the interior of the limousine. Igor is still present and he has a new assistant named Margaret. It seems that the "limousine" is cruising along an unknown path through a dense fog, mirroring the situation over at the protagonist's own world. Other than the protagonist, a Shadow had managed to make an appearance in the Velvet Room. This prompted Igor to suggest that any creation with a powerful ego will be able to appear there. ''Persona Mobile Online'' In this mobile version of Persona ''(stylized mostly after Persona 3), the Velvet Room is where players use their Arcana Points to access new and stronger Personae of their respective Arcana. Denizens of The Velvet Room *Igor: Igor is the only character to have always appeared in The Velvet Room. Igor claims to be a servant of Philemon, and he typically handles fusion. *Nameless (ナナシ, ''Nanashi): Nanashi (JP) aka Nameless (NA) the piano player who appears in Revelations: Persona and Persona 2, he covers his eyes while playing the piano. *Belladonna (ベラドンナ, Beradonna): Belladonna is a soprano singer who accompanies Nanashi's music. She covers her ears while singing. *Demon Artist　（悪魔絵師, Akuma-Eshi): The demon artist only appears in Persona 2. He can convert free tarot cards into cards of another arcana. He is modeled after Kazuma Kaneko. *Elizabeth: Elizabeth is Igor's assistant in Persona 3. She handles to Personae compendium and offers the protagonist optional quests. *Theodore: Theodore is Igor's male assistant, appearing in Persona 3 Portable. He handles the same duties as Elizabeth and will only appear when playing as the female protagonist. *Margaret: Margaret appears as Igor's assistant in Persona 4, and is Elizabeth's older sister, having taken over her role. She also handles the Personae compendium. Her requests are only Persona with specific abilities, but she also handles the Fusion forecast in return. File:Igor.jpg|イゴル / Igor File:Nanashi.jpg|ナナシ/ Nameless File:Belladonna.jpg|ベラドンナ　Belladonna File:Akumaeshi.jpg|悪魔絵師 / Demon Artist File:P3-Elizabeth.jpg|エリザベス　/ Elizabeth File:P3P-Teodor.jpg|テオドア / Theodore File:Margaret.jpg|マーガレット / Margaret Trivia *The Velvet Room does not appear in Persona -trinity soul-, however Shin Kanzato and Takuro Sakakiba both mention meeting Igor in a dream. Igor also makes a brief appearance in the first episode, though his face was veiled. Gallery Image:MIP-VelvetRoom.jpg|The Velvet Room in Megami Ibunroku Persona Image:P-VelvetRoom.jpg|The Velvet Room in Persona Image:P2-VelvetRoom.png|The Velvet Room in Persona 2 Image:P3-VelvetRoom.png|The "elevator" in Persona 3 Image:P4-VelvetRoom.jpg|The "limousine" in Persona 4. Image:PMOVelvet.jpg|The Velvet Room in Persona Mobile Online Category:Megami Ibunroku Persona Locations Category:Persona 2: Innocent Sin Locations Category:Persona 2: Eternal Punishment Locations Category:Persona 3 Locations Category:Persona 3: FES Locations Category:Persona 4 Locations